


4 Simple Things Face Loves About Murdock

by DocRoesgirl



Category: A-Team, Yuletide Fandoms (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face doesn't quite know how to describe his relationship with Murdock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Simple Things Face Loves About Murdock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethyst Shard (AmethystShard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystShard/gifts).



4 Simple Things Face loves about Murdock

1\. Lack of Reality

If one were to ask Hannibal or B.A. about Face’s relationship with Murdock they’d get a mix of answers ranging from “It’s complicated” or “Them’s crazy fool!” Face would often stop and think, “What the hell am I doing? I must be crazy or something.” He would always remember why the next time he bailed him out of the VA. Murdock’s crazy counter balanced his urge for normalcy. He looked back at one time he’d gone to visit the man who kept his world turning.  
Murdock had been lying on his bed tossing a stuffed dog in the air while listening to some Christmas carols on radio. He waited for the nurse to leave before he closed the door and said, “Hey Murdock! What you got there?”  
Murdock turned and smiled before replying, “This is my new friend Bob. Dr. Richter gave him to me for Christmas. Isn’t he cute?”  
Face couldn’t help but smile back and say, “He’s adorable Murdock.”  
Murdock’s smile widened. He hopped up off the bed and said, “He and Billy are going for an adventure today in the garden. They’re going elf hunting. Do you want join us?”  
Face could think of a zillion of things he’d rather do than look for elves in the VA garden but one look at Murdock’s expectant gaze caused him to say, “I’d love to. I bet we find a bunch of them.”  
Murdock looked as if he’d had just received Christmas and birthday presents all in one day. He was overjoyed at the idea of Face spending time with him, Billy and Bob. He couldn’t wait for the fun to start. He grabbed Face and they headed for the garden in search of pesky elves.  
Face looked back on that day and smiled. Murdock’s crazy schemes always brought a smile on his face. He looked up at the sky and let the memories wash over him.

 

2\. Loyalty

Some say a dog is a man’s best friend but not Face. Face believes that a man’s true friend is the one person he can count on through thick and thin. The one individual he can count on to be there when he needs it. To him it’s Murdock.  
Most people look at Murdock and see a crazy man with instability in handling his own buried emotions. Not Face. Face sees a man more loyal than any dog could be. They’ve had their fights and spats but Face always sees Murdock’s side in the end and comes crawling back to Murdock’s open arms.  
Face knows he has hurt Murdock’s feelings before but every time he apologizes for it Murdock tells him that he knew he didn’t mean to hurt him. It always makes Face sad. He could never be that trusting and loyal to anyone including Murdock. Too much had happened over his lifetime to make sure he wouldn’t. He could only stand by and watch on as Murdock played the willing part of the loyal companion.

 

3\. Trust

Face watched on as Murdock played “fetch” with Billy. It always made him laugh whenever Murdock would try to “tug” the Frisbee from Billy. Face rarely laughed as hard or as genuinely as he did when he was with Murdock.  
Hannibal had once asked about Face’s feelings on the situation. Murdock had been bothering B.A. at the time. Face not looking away from Murdock said, “Murdock keeps me from falling apart. He keeps me grounded in an odd sort of way. I envy his nonchalant attitude to life at times but I’m soon reminded that it’s only that way because of Nam. We don’t talk about the past but I know it bothers his as it does me. We try to keep living for the day. I honestly don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have him in my life.”  
Hannibal lit his cigar and said, “Face, I’m only going to say this once and I want you to listen good. I’ve known you since you were 19 and fresh out of training. I’d become known in the army as a person who helped out young misguided troublemakers find their way. I had thought B.A. had been bad but you took it to a whole new level. You were a young officer with no respect and no trust in others.”  
Face gave Hannibal an apologetic look before letting the older man continue, “I saw a bit of my younger self in you. I thought about having B.A. knock some sense into you but then I thought of another way. Murdock was a pilot with his own personal demons but with enough personality to warm up to you. I never could have dreamed the outcome that emerged. I saw true camaraderie being forged. I didn’t realize the full story though. I didn’t realize how attached you two were both in friendship and love. B.A. noticed it but I guess I was just in denial. I just couldn’t imagine the young rough on the edges conman I’d come to think of as a son had fallen for our crazy but loyal pilot. I may not seem totally supportive on the outside but I’m still protective of you three.”  
Face noticed Hannibal’s expression change to one of melancholy. The man he respected so much had never cried in front of him as long as he’d known him but he looked as close as he would ever get to actually tearing up. Face was going to say something of comfort but Hannibal stopped him and said, “Face, you’ve grown a lot since I’ve met you. You’ve disappointed me before but I want you to promise me one thing. Keep Murdock happy. For him and you as well.”  
Face looked Hannibal in the eyes and said, “I’m not the same troubled kid from when we first met. I promise that I’ll never let Murdock down and I vow to make sure trust is first and foremost in our relationship.”  
Hannibal nodded and said, “I know you will Lieutenant. I know you will.”  
With that Hannibal had walked over to stop Murdock from bothering B.A. Face knew then and there trust was always the hardest for him to give but he would strive to make sure he matched Murdock’s very own to the best of his ability.

 

4\. Love

Face stared at Murdock sitting on the beach watching the moon. They’d finally gotten their pardons and were able to live normal lives. Hannibal had gone back to Los Angeles to work on the new Aquamaniac movie. B.A. had went to Chicago to visit his mother saying she still thought he was dead. Murdock and Face had decided to get a private beach house to avoid the public eye and for some long deserved R&R. They’d had to keep secret for so long it was nice to finally be open about the love they shared. Frankie had about freaked when he learned about their long lasting relationship. Once he’d gotten over the shock he had been entirely fine with the situation. He even said he’d leave them be for awhile so they could have some alone time.  
Face was brought back to reality when he heard Murdock say, “It’s okay Face. You can join me if you like.”  
Face smiled and left the doorway he’d been occupying to go join the love of his life staring into space. Face sat behind Murdock and pulled him close. He asked Murdock quietly, “How did I ever get lucky enough to have you in my life?”  
Murdock looked up into Face’s eyes and said, “I’ve asked myself the same question multiple times. I always get the idea that fate brought us together. We were meant to find each other.”  
Face smiled at that and said in a gentle voice, “I love you.” Murdock just returned his smile and said, “I love you too.”  
Both men spent that night and many others in each other’s arms. They were in love and enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
